real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
The Diva's Have Spoken
is the twelfth episode of Survivor: Generations. Summary Previously on Survivor After the shocking idol play, the game turned upside down with everyone targeting each other and people making new alliances. At the immunity challenge it was Xanthea who won her third individual immunity this season, the second one in the merge phase. At camp, Chip felt targeted and made up a story about his recently deceased grandpa, which was a lie. Pamela found out and turned the tables by targeting Chip. It was a battle between Chip and the so called under the radar queen Ruth. Chip went home, being exposed as a liar by Pamela and leaving the game quietly. Laselevu It's quiet at camp, people look a lot at each other but no one really talks. The next morning after everyone is calm again, Lewis gets some water and talks with Harry. He asks why Harry voted him last night and Harry responds by saying he heard that Lewis was the target. Lewis frowns and doesn't understand why someone would say that. Casey, Brandon and Hunter are sitting in the shelter. Casey looks very tired and decides to get some water too. Hunter then tells Brandon that he feels he's on the bottom. Brandon nods but doesn't really listen to Hunter because he doesn't want to align himself with him and then vote him out later. Hunter makes an confessional about how he feels he's probably going home soon. The Challenge The final 11 enters the beach where Jeff stands. Jeff then explains the challenge. Everyone will make pairs for this challenge because tonight two people will be immune from the vote. One of the pair will go into the woods by looking for eight different puzzle pieces. Every pair has their own color. When collecting all the pieces, the other member of the pair will solve the puzzle. First duo to do so win double immunity. Since there are 11 people, someone won't be able to play for immunity. Pairs: Hunter & Lewis, Brandon & Jace, Casey & Harry, Pamela & Zahkira, Ruth & Soundos Not Chosen: Xanthea Xanthea takes a seat on the bench and watches everyone getting ready. Jeff then says that this isn't only a immunity challenge, it's also reward. But it's up to you if you find your reward. Everyone seems suspicious while Casey knows that Jeff is talking about idols. She whispers to Harry he has to find the idol in the woods. When Jeff says GO! Hunter, Jace, Harry, Zahkira and Ruth run into the forest. This challenge, a amount of three hidden immunity idols are hidden. One is in a tree next to a board of puzzle pieces. The second one is under the bench Xanthea is sitting on. The last one, and the most difficult to find, is under the green puzzle table. It can be seen very well by the other players except for the green pair. Everyone runs as fast as they can. Casey looks around her and sees a package under the green table. She doesn't know how to get it because Brandon is standing there. At the puzzle board where some pieces are laying, the package is above their head. Harry who is searching for the idol didn't see the idol and keeps running. Ruth then runs and grabs the piece. She looks above her but doesn't seem to notice the idol while Hunter is the one who notices and grabs the idol. He jumps and continues running. After some time, everyone got their pieces. Brandon who is working on the puzzle, drops some of his pieces out of clumsiness. Due to that, he notices the package and grabs it very fast, which is noticed by Casey. She continues working on the puzzle. So far two idols have been grabbed. Xanthea is the only one who could take the last one since she's so close. She moves a bit with her legs, almost touching the idol and then stands up to look at Casey and Harry's puzzle table since they solved the puzzle, making them the winners of this immunity challenge. People congratulate the old schoolers. Xanthea hugs Harry and after doing that she runs back to the bench to get her bag. Lucky enough, she notices finally the idol and puts it in her bag. She then walks to the group and they all look how Harry and Casey get the immunity necklace. Jeff then announces that three hidden immunity idols were hidden around this challenge area, so were they the past two challenges. Everyone looks shocked. Jeff announces it was part of the 'Idol Mania' twist. Except for the Laselevu idol, all idols are gone. If they aren't found, they won't be re-hidden. The people finding an idol were Xanthea, Brandon and Hunter. Laselevu Back at camp, everyone does their thing by going their own way. Casey walks to Harry and says that she saw Brandon getting a idol. Harry frowns. Casey decides to talk with Brandon. Brandon tells Casey that he didn't find an idol and that she's being paranoid. Casey acts like she thinks Brandon is right but she knows that he has it. Why would Brandon lie in her face? Brandon then talks to Jace and tells him he found the idol. Jace says he still got an idol too. They could make an super idol but Brandon isn't sure if that's a smart plan. Hunter, Xanthea and Lewis talk with each other and talk about a possible next target. Lewis says that he bond with Harry a lot and that they could pull in him and Casey. They call the two old schoolers and they talk a lot. Casey tells them that Brandon found the idol and that they should make it look like Brandon is going while they vote Jace to get rid off the idol. The three newbies agree. Jace and Brandon talk about who to vote out. Brandon worries about Casey, knowing that she saw him getting the idol. He thinks about playing it on himself because in case they split the vote, only one of them can be saved afterwards. The two guys keep talking and while Ruth is sitting with them, she has no input at all. The three diva's aka Pamela, Soundos and Zahkira then join the conversation. Pamela feels stupid for not noticing those idols. Brandon doesn't tell the three girls that he has the idol. Jace doesn't either. Soundos says they should vote out Xanthea because she is finally vulnerable to be voted off. Zahkira looks at her nails. Soundos then looks at Ruth and asks her opinion but Ruth shrugs. Tribal Council Everyone arrives at tribal council, followed by the three jurors. Jeff asks the same question to Hunter, Xanthea and Brandon if they all feel safe. Hunter answers that he feels some people might be voting him because he just doesn't fit in this group. While he answers that, people look weird at each other. Xanthea says that it's extremely realistic for her to get votes. Pamela looks at Brandon and she nods her head. Brandon turns back to Jeff and says that he's being accused of having an idol and he feels he could get votes tonight. Everyone then votes. Hunter stands up and plays the idol on himself, telling everyone that he feels something is up. Soundos quickly looks at Brandon. Jace shakes his head while looking at Brandon, he should not play his idol. Brandon doesn't. Xanthea looks at them and then stands up. She says she doesn't feel safe and rather waste her idol instead of going home. Jace once again shakes his head while looking at Brandon. Lewis enjoys what's happening. The votes are being read. First vote... ... ... Hunter (Does Not Count) Hunter (Does Not Count) Hunter (Does Not Count) ... ... Xanthea (Does Not Count) (Xanthea and Hunter give each other a high five. Casey smiles at the jury while Harry and Lewis hug each other) Hunter (Does Not Count) ... ... Soundos Jace Jace ... Jace ... ... 14th Pe- Before Jeff can continue, Jace looks at Brandon. Brandon grabs his bag and gets his idol. He gives it to Jace. Jace hands Jeff both idols to make it a super-idol. He plays it on himself then. Jeff looks amazed. This is a super idol, all votes for Jace won't count. Which means that, Jace who got 5 votes, Hunter who got 3 votes and Xanthea who got 2 votes are all immune. Jeff then looks at the players. Darcy whispers to Alejandro that Soundos is done. ... ... ... 14th person voted out of Survivor: Generations and the fourth member of the jury... ... ... ... Soundos (1-0)! Soundos shakes her head. Nobody knows what happened since this wasn't going as planned. Xanthea hugs Hunter. Jace and Brandon hold each others hand like mates and look at Soundos. Soundos then grabs her stuff and gets her torch snuffed. She is speechless. She then leaves tribal council area. Everyone looks at each other and then leave tribal council. Votes Harry voted Jace: "Just in case of the idol which will probably show up tonight!" Casey voted Jace: "This is purely because of your 'bestie' Brandon." Lewis voted Jace: "You're a tuff competitor with a big heart for this game but you just had to go home, sorry my friend!" Xanthea voted Jace: "Pure strategic in case of the idol play. Your alliance is probably having it out for me so if some strange stuff happens, the vote might go 0-0 for a second time. At least I won't go home tonight." Hunter voted Jace: "I'm shaking. I hope it's you and not me. Well, it won't be me because I will 100% play my idol. Don't wanna go home with the idol in my bag." Soundos voted Xanthea: "Part of the plan, we need to split so at least one of you is going. Pamela thinks you have the idol while Brandon thinks Hunter has it. It can't be Lewis because he was at the puzzle table and he didn't find it according to what I heard. Wait... shouldn't we be voting Lewis then? What the hell..." Brandon voted Xanthea: "You just can't have another idol." Pamela voted Hunter: "You are one hell of a messy player, why would you talk that crap at tribal council if you feel on the bottom? I don't think you got a idol but in case we're splitting. Have a good day, adios." Zahkira voted Hunter: "Well, I just can't get along with you and I rather see Xanthea stay." Jace voted Hunter: "If this isn't gonna be the best season in survivor history, I don't know what's wrong with this universe..." Ruth voted Soundos: "Maybe I might look like a goat or act like a sheep but I hope this vote proves that I am playing my own game and that I do whatever I want. Idols will be thrown around tonight and for the matter of fact, I don't want any of the targeted people to go. Soundos, you annoy me and the way you talked to me today showed that you see me as a number. I'm sorry, you are a good player and person but at this moment I want to take control. You thought the diva's had spoken, but the real diva has just spoken. Wow I sound so sassy!" Final Words "Did I just make Survivor history? I got taken out by only one vote. Two normal idols got played, one super-idol which is in fact 4 idols. I'm pumped to go to ponderosa, it's funny to go in this kind of way. I hope my fellow diva's win and for the person who threw that vote at me, karma is a huge bitch." - Soundos, 11th Place